


In which Nick Nearly Dies

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick really does not nearly die</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Nick Nearly Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144428736199/person-a-oh-my-god-its-bleeding-im-going-to

“R-roger?” 

Roger sighed. “What now, Nick?” 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it.” 

“Nick—” 

“If I die, give my hairspray collection to John.” 

“Nick you’re—” 

“And I want a pink coffin. With glitter.” 

“Nick you—” 

“And bury me with one of my keyboards.” 

“Nick—” 

“I think I’m losing a lot of blood. I’m gonna die. Tell my keyboards I love them.” 

Roger buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Nick—” 

“Will you say something nice at my funeral?” 

“Nick you’ve got a paper cut on your thumb. You’re fine.” 

Nick gave Roger a pouty look. “It really hurts, though”

“Would you like me to get you a band-aid?” Roger asked. “I bought Tinkerbell ones, just for you.” 

“I guess,” Nick said.


End file.
